Tango
by angela30
Summary: Dos enemigos unidos por una sola pasión...el Tango ¿Qué puede suceder?


El sonido de un violín rasgaba el aire, mientras los pasos lentos y meticulosos de la joven se hacían cada vez más seguros y rápidos. Sus rizos bailaban por su cara y su espalda rígida a la vez que la música elevaba su tono. El muchacho se agarraba de la cintura fina de la joven y ella, con la mirada clavada en el suelo, ejecutaba los pasos con firmeza y seguridad, pero con una elegancia de la cuál nadie la creía poseedora. Porque ella se transformaba al bailar, y sus manos y sus pies se hacían parte del aire y se movían como si se tratase de una bailarina formal.  
  
La Luna fría de Abril expandía a través de un óculo su luz tenebrosa. El viento emitía silbidos que eran callados por el compás de la música y un cercano ulular de una lechuza les hizo estremecer.  
  
Lo había aprendido todo por casualidad, y aunque antes lo había considerado todo una pérdida de tiempo, ahora sabía bien que sin eso no podría vivir. En cada paso ella expresaba sentimientos. Para ella, al igual que para el joven que la acompañaba, el baile era una forma más de interpretar los pensamientos, deseos y anhelos. Y en esos momentos, dudando de todos y de todo, el baile era una solución grata a sus problemas.  
  
No querían pensar, eso les haría caer en la mentira de la culpabilidad. Y la culpa no tenía cabida alguna en aquella habitación de paredes frías de roca oscura y poca ventilación. El calor era palpable, pero no era un impedimento para ellos. El calor les traía sin cuidado.  
  
La música se iba haciendo cada vez más dura, más violenta, pero a la vez más hermosa y mística. Rechazaron y volvieron a rechazar esos pensamientos blasfémicos que los sacudían. Un roce podía ser interpretado como una caricia intencionada, pero hacía tiempo que habían dejado de lado las formalidades y se habían dedicado a sentir y bailar.  
  
El tiempo pasaba, y el sonido del tic-tac del reloj les pesaba en el alma.  
  
El chico la miraba con la sonrisa de lado. Le encantaba bailar esa pieza con la chica, aunque nunca lo reconocería. Además, verla, tenerla tan cerca, poder oler su aroma a vainilla y flores, sentir la suavidad de su cabello en su mano, sentir su piel fina y la estrecha cintura ampliándose con la cadera. Sus labios remojados y brillantes, su nariz pequeña. Y esos pasos, lentos, seguros, firmes... Era un mundo que sólo ellos dos compartían.  
  
En lo oscuro de la habitación, y como si fueran dos amantes prohibidos, él y ella se acercaron más en el momento preciso. Ella sonrió por primera vez en toda la noche y él le dirigió una mirada cálida...la primera en toda su vida.  
  
La pieza cambió, pero seguía siendo la misma música, el mismo baile. Y tras el segundo rasgar del violín, y en un tango sin fin, sus cuerpos y sus almas de unieron aún más, hasta que el aire no tuvo cabida entre ellos dos.  
  
El vestido negro, suave, largo hasta los pies, de la joven se confundían en la oscuridad con su propia piel, tan suave cómo ésta. Sus zapatos de baile de terciopelo taconeaban suavemente, mientras los de él seguían cada paso suyo con maestría. Porque eso era él, un maestro, al menos del engaño.  
  
El sudor caía por sus sienes y el dolor del costado era ya un hecho, pero aún así no paraban, porque él sabía que justo en el momento de soltarla sería otra vez un Malfoy. Era sólo en esos momentos cuando dejaba de sentir su apellido y podía colocarse al lado de la pelirroja y acariciarla. Ella, por su parte, se dejaba hacer. Besarse era impensable, pensaban los dos, pero sus labios ya estaban unidos. No corpóreamente, sino de una manera trascendental. Las caricias, los murmullos en la oscuridad, las respiraciones entrecortadas...Sueños, simples sueños. Su mano firme en la cintura, su pelo cayéndole despreocupadamente por los ojos grises, sus brazos fuertes al descubierto, sus labios, su cuello...  
  
La canción terminó y así la magia. Ella y él se separaron bruscamente y no se miraron a los ojos. Habían estado en los brazos del enemigo pero no se sentían culpables. Si él hubiese leído un poco más sobre obras muggles o ella se hubiese hecho caso a Hermione sobre Shakespeare, se hubieran podido comparar a Romeo y Julieta.  
  
Sí, quizá entonces hubiesen podido arreglarlo desde un principio. No aceptaban la realidad, pero tampoco lo comprendían. Nunca habían estado enamorados de verdad, y no le daban nombre a aquél sentimiento que los estaba volviendo locos.  
  
El silencio era fuerte pero cómodo. Él se atrevió a levantar los ojos y a mirarla. Exquisita era la palabra. Exquisita belleza unido a otras cualidades que había descubierto de ella en la oscuridad. Como su silencio. Como su risa. Como su llanto. Como sus pasos suaves de baile y sus ojos profundos que analizaban cada cosa. Como sus suaves manos que todo lo tocaban, todo lo palpaban.  
  
No se parecía en nada a sus hermanos, pensó. Ella tenía mucha más clase, incluso el color de su pelo era diferente. Y el hecho de que fuera una Weasley no significaba que fuera como ellos, como había demostrado.  
  
Volvió a observarla, esta vez con más detalle y minuciosidad. Estaba cansada y tenía las mejillas arreboladas, como dos amapolas. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y respiraba fuertemente. Los labios entreabiertos, el pecho subiendo y bajando, el escote del corpiño negro lleno de perlas de sudor, la falda larga que marcaba la apretada cintura y las sensuales caderas, los brazos yertos sobre el cuerpo.  
  
Ella abrió los ojos y se mordió el labio en una sonrisa que sólo vislumbró a medias. La luz era suave, al igual que el silencio. Aquel silencio... Estaba guapo, o eso pensó al fijarse en él. De negro, como siempre, con aquella sonrisa sexy y sudando como nunca. Rió. Y era suyo. Volvió a reír, y él se acercó con paso lento e insinuante.  
  
Nunca.  
  
Nada.  
  
Nada puede pasar, nada. Él es un Malfoy, ella una Weasley. No les une nada, salvo pasión por un mismo baile. Pero él esta noche no se iba sin un beso.  
  
Ella también se acercó. Un beso, sólo un beso. Distingue entre pasión y lujuria.  
  
Él la tomó fuertemente de la cintura y la acercó con fuerza. Lujuria, palabra perfecta para aquella chica. Lujuria en sus ojos, en sus labios, en sus curvas y en su piel. Y él había caído en la trampa. Cogió su mentón y la obligó a mirarlo. Ella metía las manos por su camiseta.  
  
-Bésame- era una orden más que una súplica.  
  
Y ella no lo hizo. Se zafó de sus brazos y se marchó a la esquina dónde tenía su bolsa de deporte. La cogió y él se le abalanzó como un bestia quitándosela de un zarpazo. La cogió por los brazos y la besó. Sus labios se unieron y sus lenguas se entremezclaron en una danza más vertiginosa que el tango que antes bailaban. Ninguno tenía el poder, ambos lo querían. Él mordía, ella también. Él chupaba, ella se dejaba hacer. El deseo se convirtió en placer y desearon más. Los lazos del corpiño volaron, al igual que la camiseta del chico. La falda no era un impedimento, así que pasó directamente a la ropa interior. Sus pantalones ya estaban en un lado, al lado de los calzoncillos y la razón.  
  
Tenían dieciséis y diecisiete años. Eran jóvenes enemigos unidos por la pasión y el rasgar de un violín que intercedía también en su alma sin que se diesen cuenta. No se podía perder nada, pero sí ganar mucho.  
  
La noche se cerró y las nubes no permitieron que la Luna alumbrara a los amantes.  
  
Lucha encarnizada y pasión efervescente. Lujuria en sus ojos, en sus movimientos. Gritos y gemidos en la oscuridad. Arañazos en su espalda al tocar el cielo y caricias suaves cuando ella, destrozada, se sumergió en un llanto profundo en su pecho.  
  
Sangre, sangre en su falda. Él la besó suavemente. Virginia...virginal.  
  
-No me dejes. No te separes de mí-suplicó ella aferrándose todavía más.  
  
-No lo haré no te preocupes. Ya nada nos separará.  
  
Un pacto sellado. Nada los separaría, ni nadie.  
  
La Luna volvió a aparecer entre las nubes, pero ya no alumbraba a dos enemigos unidos por un gusto en concreto, sino a dos jóvenes amantes que, esa noche, sin razón y sin concierto, se prometieron amor eterno.  
  
Eran jóvenes, tenían toda la vida por delante...  
  
¡Hola! Espero que os guste este intento de mini fic. Tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo, así que espero no desilusionaros.  
  
Un besito a todos...  
  
Angela 


End file.
